Just Another Cinderella Story
by OtoyanHikari
Summary: What's happens when the famous, stoic, teenage Ranmaru Kurosaki shows up at Saotome High and meets Reiji Kotobuki? Will he end up falling for the brunette? Or will he end up falling in love with the mystery girl he meets at the masquerade-themed prom, who runs away from him before he can find out the identity of?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Alex here with a new RanRei fanfic. Woo hoo! owo**

**I don't know if any of you have seen this film before, but it was always one of my favourite Disney movies, it was called "Another Cinderella Story", and I a**_**dore **_**being able to say that I got my idea for this from that movie. If you have not seen this movie, I encourage you to watch it, I love it to death, even if it's a movie meant for younger teens and children.**

**Of course, this is not a total rip-off of the movie, I would never want that. o.o;; In fact, there will be a heck of a lot of differences between my story and the movie!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, **_**yes **_**I will do more fanfics with other UtaPri shippings. I have a long one based on WW2 where the UtaPri characters are serving under the German Fuher's army and many different pairings will ensure. Also, I have a CSI Tokittoki one-shot I'll be posting soon.**

**Ah, anyway, on with the story! I do not own UtaPri or any of it's characters, and I do not_ own_ Another Cinderella Story, I simply got my idea for this new fanfic from watching it.**

"Rei-chan, dear! The order for table number five is ready!"

"Coming! Give me one sec' to get this order taken and I'll be right there!"

It was early in the morning, the bright yellow sun being surrounded by a clear blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds.

Along a busy street in Tokyo was a bustling Bentou shop always unbelievably busy. Even when it was late at night or early in the morning-such as it was now-it was always jam packed with hungry customers.

Three different sets of brown-hair could be seen through the window of the shop, each resembling in colour, but all different in style. Along with that, the occupants of the hair were all different heights, wore different clothes, and had voices that didn't sound like anything alike.  
In fact, the resemblance between them could be only seen when you looked at their faces, which had the same kinds of complexions. Not to mention those sparkly silver eyes were alike in many ways, showing that these figures must have been related.

The motherly-figured behind the cash-register had long, wavy brown hair that reached her mid-back. Her smile was warm and welcoming and her cheeks were still a bit plump, making her look much younger then she actually was.

The two brown-haired teenagers moving about the main-area of the restaurant were her kids, Reiji and Raiko.  
Raiko was the oldest sibling, with hair shorter then her younger-brother's that just touched her shoulders. Her completion was also more distinctively feminine, while her brother's was-thank god-more masculine.  
Said brother's hair flowed over his shoulders and just curled at the ends, his handsome smile making him the more liked server among the customers, despite the fact that his older-sister was rather beautiful for a woman.

"Wait! Mom, I can't! Me and sis gotta' get to school!"

"Oh dear, I'll get it served and I'll handle the shop from here then, you two get to school."

The aprons around both Raiko and Reiji's waists were almost automatically yanked off and thrown onto the rack behind the front desk their mother was standing behind, the two snatching up their matching school bags and running out of the eatery, slinging them on over their shoulders as they sprinted.

"Jesus, business just _wont _slow down for us, will it~?" Raiko asked in a breathless tone once her and her brother had slowed down to a nice paced. "No, the shop just seems to be getting busier and busier~." Reiji replied, letting out a light laugh and crossing his arms behind his head, glancing at his sister as they walked side by side "Yeah, but who cares! More pay for us!" Raiko said, Reiji laughing a bit more and just nodding in agreement, grinning a bit as he leaned over to nudge his sister. "Ne, are you excited to see your _boyfriend _again today~?"

Raiko let out a high-pitched squeak, glaring at her younger-sibling, who she knew was teasing her. "He isn't my boyfriend!" She said, a light blush on her pale cheeks.

"I heard you two in your room last night, I'm _pretty _sure he's your boyfriend~." Reiji hummed, Raiko's cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink.

"What was that I remember hearing~? _'__Ahh~! Darien, more! Oh god, nnh~! More'!" _Reiji imitated his sister by using a high-pitched voice and letting out these loud, girly-sounding fake moans, which only embarrassed Raiko further.

"S-shut up!" She shouted, reaching up to yank on Reiji's hair, her intentions being to cause him a bit of pain which obviously failed when he only started laughing all over again.

"I'll kill you, Reiji!"

"Not if you can't catch me!"

"God dam-**GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**

* * *

Laughs could be heard echoing down the school hallway as Reiji slid through a large group of students, pushing his way through them and not stopping until he was he had lost his sister.

"Phew, for a minute there, I thought she was gonna' catch me!" He audibly chuckled, jumping and shrieking when there was a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Rei-chan! It's just me!"

Reiji blinked when the familiar voice spoke to him and he quickly spun around, only to see a patch of messy red-hair and sparkly, bright-red eyes that resembled rubies in every way possible.

"Oh, god...Otoyan, you scared me..." Reiji sighed, pressing his hand to his chest as he willed his erratic heart rate to slow. "S-sorry!" The red-head quickly apologized, the older-but shorter-brunette in front of him just waving his free hand, dismissing the apology. "Don't worry about-"

"Ooh, ooh! Rei-chan! I gotta' tell you something! You wont _believe _who's coming to our school!"

Reiji blinked when he was suddenly interrupted, a small smile coming to his lips; he had been friends with Otoya for quite some time now and he had long ago gotten used to how talkative the red-head could be. "Who is it?" He asked, not caring too much about being interrupted.

"Guess!"

"Uhh-"

"Come on, guess!"

"Otoyan-"

"GUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"U-uh! I don't know!" Reiji frantically flailed his arms. "You know I'm bad at the guessing game!"

Otoya slowly blinked before sighing, throwing his hands up, and blurting out, **"KUROSAKI-KUN!"**

Reiji's head slowly tilted. "That really popular singer-guy all the girls are in a rave about?"

"Yes, him!" Otoya clapped his hands together. "Aren't you excited?! He might end up in some of our classes! What if we get to meet him?! Oh, he's so good-looking!"

Reiji smiled a bit more and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "My sister is always talking about him, so I try to stray away from listening to him since I have to hear about him on a daily basis-"

"WHAT?!"

Reiji held his hands up in defense. "That and I'm always busy!" He claimed, quickly adding on, "But that doesn't mean I don't listen to him!"

Otoya huffed a bit, blowing a few strands of hair out of his eyes before he pressed his hands to his hips. "Jeez, Rei-chan, you're getting more and more uncool every day."

Reiji rolled his eyes. "You cant hate this." He chimed, gesturing to his own body before he grinned, Otoya soon grinning back.

They both blinked when the school bell suddenly rang though, telling everyone in the hallways to get on to class.

"Oh shoot, we better get on to French!"

Otoya blinked, the place where his friend had previously been standing now vacant. "Eh?! Rei-chan?!"

"I'm off to French, Otoyan~!"

When Otoya looked up, Reiji was already disappearing around the nearest corner, waving to him as he did so.

"G-GAH! W-wait up!" He cried, stumbling to chase after the brunette through the crowd of students disappearing into different classrooms.

* * *

"Mr. Kotobuki!"

**SMACK!**

A wooden yard-stick smacked down on a desk, causing the head laying on it to jerk up almost automatically.

"I'm glad you're finally with us; don't fall asleep in my class again. You're not the Princess in the room, so you can't do and act as you please. Pay attention." The feminine-but surprisingly male-teacher huffed, resting the yard stick in his right hand on his shoulder.

"A-ah? Sorry Ringo-Sensei." Reiji-who was now sitting back up in his chair-said, rubbing both of his eyes. "Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"That's no excuse~!" The pink-haired teacher chimed, turning to stride his way back up to the front of the room so he could set his yard-stick down and clap his hands together.

"Now now, class! As I was saying, we'll be having a new student join today!"

Almost instantly, the group of students broke out into a chatter, Reiji being the only one to stay quiet.  
Otoya-who was sitting directly behind him-leaned forward so he could whisper into Reiji's ear, "I hope we're getting Kurosaki-kun!"

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Ringo called out, the chatter quickly dying down and everyone focusing back on him again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, someone new will be joining us today, so be nice! Sweetie, why don't you come on in~?" Ringo gestured to the door, which then opened, the new 'student' walking in.

_Cue every girl-plus a few guys-in the room squealing their lungs out._

"Students, I want you to meet Ranmaru Kurosaki, he will be joining us, but he does not wish to be treated like the celebrity he is, alright? He wants to be treated like he's just like you." Ringo explained, the teen pushing his hands into the pockets of his black leather hoodie.

His multi-coloured eyes scanned over the rows of students, not stopping until they met with mercury-silver ones.

His eye contact with Reiji kept a little while longer until the teacher spoke to him.

"Okay, Kursosaki-kun! Where would you like to si-"

"Give me the red-head's seat, the one in the very back. Move him somewhere else."

"EHHHH?!" Otoya cried out in disbelief; he was a fan of the silver-head's singing, but he was sitting behind his best friend! He didn't want to move!

"Very well, Ittoki-kun, move to the front."

"B-but-!"

Ringo gave a stern look and Otoya let out a sigh of defeat, picking up his bag and leaning down to whisper into Reiji's ear, "Why are you always the lucky one?" before making his way four desks ahead to the front, plopping down in an empty desk.

Reiji let out a small chuckle when his red-headed friend slugged past him to the front, his eyes becoming latched back onto Ranmaru's face.

_He looked at me and almost automatically chose the seat behind me...Great, some famous teenager I don't listen to already doesn't like me. _He thought, resisting the urge to groan.

"Well don't just stand there, take your seat so we can start!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Ranmaru grumbled when Ringo ushered him forward, a bunch girls staring and giggling at him as he strode his way down the row of desks to sit down in the seat right behind Reiji, propping his boot-covered feet up on the girl's desk directly across from him, said female squealing under her breath.

Reiji, once again, seemed to be the only one in the room not effected by the superstar's presence, in fact, he was more comfortable then usual, his chin resting in his palm and his elbow resting on his desk.

_It's to early in the morning for this... _He thought with a small yawn, letting his eyes fall shut again.

**"MR. KOTOBUKI!"**

"For the love of god, _what?!"_ Reiji did _not _mean to sound disrespectful to his teacher, but he had been about three seconds away from drifting off into another nice nap, his eyes still shut and his long eye-lashes pressing against his cheeks.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Ringo-sensei...I apologize, what was it that you needed?"

"I asked you to repeat the phrase, 'Good day sir, would you like strawberries and whip-cream on that shake?' in the language I have been teaching you for _half a year."_

"Mon bon monsieur de jour, souhaitez-vous les fraises et crème de fouet à cette secousse." The brunette stated almost automatically replied, yawning a bit once he had finished speaking.  
Ringo nodded in approval and soon continued on with the lesson.

"You're pretty smart, huh'?" Reiji's eyes fluttered open when a deep, smooth voice spoke to him, a pair of bright purple and silver-eyes looking at him from behind.

"You could say that~." Reiji hummed casually, not caring about the envious looks a few girls threw at him, jealous of the fact that the idol had spoken to him.

"Hmm...you should tutor me sometime. I don't know shit about this 'French' crap."

Reiji blinked at that, turning around a bit to face the silver-head, a bit startled for a moment.

_He hadn't noticed how incredibly attractive Ranmaru was when he was standing up at the front of the room. Now that he was closer, he looked really handsome._

"You want _me _to tutor you? Don'cha have some special person to help you with school stuff?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Look, do you want to tutor me or not?" Ranmaru asked in an irritated tone, a small smirk slowly forming on his lips. "You'll get to hang out with a celebrity, and _Ranmaru Kurosaki_ of all people..." He whispered hotly, leaning closer to the brunette. "Who_ knows_ all of the different things you could experience while at my house..."

Reiji's cheeks heated up a bit but he quickly played off his sudden embarrassment coolly, his own voice lowering a bit to turn seductive. "You'd be the one learning new things, pretty boy...I would be the teacher, and the student has to learn from the teacher...not the other way around."

Ranmaru blinked and leaned back in his chair, watching Reiji stick his tongue out teasingly before turning back around to face the board.

"...You got a name, kid?" He asked after a few minutes went by, Reiji responding only moments later. "Reiji Kotobuki."

_Well I think we'll be good friends, Kotobuki-san._

**Ahh, such a slow and boring chapter, I know! It's a pain getting a long story started, but you know, to get to the more entertaining things, you must always get through the exposition, so just be patient! I promise the whole 'Cinderella' thing will be incorporated into the next few chapters, I promise!**

**Oh, and just to mention, Otoya, Reiji, Ranmaru, and any other guys from STARISH or Quartet Night I incorporate into this fanfic will all be Seniors, so you know, it'll be in their last year of high school! And yes, that means prom will be coming up **_**really **_**soon! :DD**

**Reviews are welcome~. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex: Woot, woot, chpater two is up, like a boss. :D**

**Ranmaru: Took you long enough.**

**Alex: Hey! D:**

**Reiji: I agree with Ran-ran on this one! It took you a while to get this one up. ._.**

**Alex: Oi! Don't agree with the enemy!**

**Ranmaru: Wh-...what the hell did I do?!**

**Reiji: -le gasp- Oh no, I'm becoming one with the dark side! Alex! Save me!**

**Alex: How about we just get on with the update. ._.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama**

The school bell rang, interrupting teacher Ringo, who had been going on about the history of France for what seemed like _hours._

"Oh, there's the bell! Now students, I want you all to work extra hard on tonight's assignment, it counts for thirty-five percent of your grade!"

Groans came from every student in the room.

"Now, off you go!"

Cheers broke out among the students and the commotion from before picked back up as everyone began packing their things to head off to whatever class they had next.

"Hey."

Reiji blinked and looked up from where he was sliding his notebook into his backpack, surprised to see Ranmaru sitting on his desk. "What class you have next?" He asked coolly, looking down at the brunette while Reiji closed his book bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "Gym~."

"Good, same here. You can take me."

Reiji was a bit surprised but nodded none the less, smiling that signature smile of his that the silver-head couldn't help but find incredibly handsome. "I can do that, but I actually have to-"

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

_"Oh my god, Kurosaki-kun! We're such big fans!"_

The brunette was rudely interrupted when two girls came running up to Ranmaru, the taller of the two practically bouncing in excitement, the excessively short-skirt of her uniform rising up and down with the movement.

"I can tell..." The silver-head said in a blank tone, his eyes holding a bored look in them as he over-looked the two teenage girls.  
The female on the right was the tallest, her long orange hair flowing over his shoulders while her big breasts practically popped out of her buttoned top. Her bright blue eyes stayed focused on the Ranmarus face, at least...they _did. _Soon, they trailed downwards, farther and farther down the superstar's body.

On the left side of the ginger was a girl a bit shorter with straight blue hair that cut off just above her shoulders. Her fingers were laced together in front of herself and her sapphire-blue orbs were focused on the floor.

"I'm Ren, and this is Masa-san." The ginger said, gesturing to herself and her friend before continuing, "Why don't you come hang out us and our girls? A superstar like you can't possible be having fun with hanging out with-..." Ren glanced around Ranmaru, looking at Reiji for about a second before looking back at him. "-...this low-life."

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow, but before he could open his mouth, Ren spoke again, "C'mon rock-star, I heard ya' a few minutes ago, we have the same class next. Gym~." She said, reaching out to the rocker, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

Ren tilted her head. "Don'cha wanna' hang out with us~?" She slyly asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "No way is this loser entertaining you. You're a rich pretty boy, and you need a rich pretty-girl like myself to get along with. This guy is _so _not your type."

"Hey, I can do whatever the fuck I want." Ranmaru snapped back, a bit irritated with how rude this girl was being.

"No, it's fine, Ran-ran-"

Ranmaru blinked, turning around on the desk when he heard the nickname.

_Ran-ran?_

"-you can go with them, I'll just walk Otoyan to his history class then I'll head off to the gym myself~." Reiji said with a small smile as he stood up from his seat, intending to climb over the chair to the next aisle over to he could walk up to the front row without anyone blocking his way.

"No, I said I wanted _you _to show me the way, not them."

Almost abruptly, Reiji's arm was grabbed, keeping him from climbing over the seat. "If I wanted them to show me where to go, I would've asked them, but I didn't, did I?"

Silver-eyes slowly blinked, Reiji caught off guard with the rocker's stern tone of voice.

Without waiting for a response, the silver-head turned to look at Ren and Masa-san. "Get lost."

Ren smirked, her glossy lips sparkling in the light. "Then I guess I'll see you later, rock-star~." She practically purred, turning to stride her way back down the row and out the classroom door. "Come on Masa-san! Let's go find Natt-chan."

"Coming..." Masa-san softly said, glancing at Ranmaru before turning to sprint after her orange-haired friend.

"Tch...bitches." Ranmaru hissed, finally releasing Reiji's arm. "Don't tell me this is like one of those crappy drama movies where the first guy I meet is always getting made fun of like that."

Reiji blinked, rubbing the reddened area on his arm where Ranmaru had gripped him. "What? No, of course not." The silver-eyed male let out a light laugh. "No no, everyone loves me~. Even the teachers~." He boastfully said, putting both of his hands on his hips.

"Then what was with the bitchy-ginger-chick?" Ranmaru asked, raising his eyebrow again.

Reiji waved it off. "Ren and her little 'possy' are the only group here that treats me like that. She's hated me for years because apparently her boyfriend broke up with her or something because of me."

"How is that your fault?"

Reiji stepped forward, pressing his finger to Ranmaru's chest and saying in a low, smooth, seductive tone, "Looking this great isn't the only thing I'm good at, rock-star~."

Ranmaru's lips parted so he could give a response, but no words came out, which only resulted in Reiji grinning and step back. "Don't worry, I'm kidding; he just had a crush on me, that doesn't mean we dated or had sex." He said with a chuckle.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!"

Reiji yelped when a bigger body slammed into his own from behind, a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"G-gah!"

Looking over his shoulder, Reiji was met with messy red-hair and a big, goofy smile. "You said you'd walk me to history~."

"Oh...Otoyan, actually, I have to take Ran-ran to gym."

Otoya got a sad look. "But, you promised..."

"Well, he kinda said he'd show me the way...I'm kinda new here and it'd make more sense for him to walk with me." Ranmaru said, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Otoya looked up at the rock-star, frowning.

_I thought he'd be a bit nicer then he acts on T.V...guess not._

"Otoyan, I'm sorry." Reiji gave a sincere smile and pried himself from the red-head's arms so he could turn around and look up at him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I honestly forgot, but, I'll make it up to you!"

"...How?"

"I'll give you the cookie out of my lunch."

Otoya's eyes almost instantly lit up, the bright red orbs sparkling. "Okay!"

Reiji sighed in relief, beyond glad that his red-headed friend wasn't too hard make happy. "M'kay! Good! Then go on-"

Reiji was cut off when he was tugged forward and pulled into a hug, Otoya nuzzling the top of his head in a small display of affection, Reiji not being able to help but lightly chuckle as he reached up to return the friendly embrace.

"Alright alright, go on."

Otoya let out a happy laugh and nodded, releasing his friend. Once the brunette was let go of, he glanced up at Ranmaru before brushing past his desk and making his way back down the row, soon exiting the classroom.

That left Ranmaru and Reiji alone in the classroom, the brunette adjusting the strap of his bag. "So..." He smiled and looked up at the rocker. "...We should get going."

"Was that your boyfriend or something?"

Reiji slowly blinked at the accusing look Ranmaru was giving him. "W-whaa-?" He frantically waved his hands around in the air. "No, no! Otoyan and I are just really good friends! We're not like _that! _I swear!"

Ranmaru's eyes narrowed. "You're getting all defensive about it, that only makes it more obvious that you're lying."

"No, no! I'm being serious! Me and Otoyan aren't like that! He's much too innocent for a guy like me!"

Ranmaru's eyebrow shot up further. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-..." Reiji groaned a bit and covered his face with his hands, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up in the slightest.

Ranmaru smirked, reaching out to take a hold on Reiji's wrist so he could pry one of his hands from his face, where a light blush had begun to form.

"You know...you're kinda cute when you're flustered." Not giving the brunette a chance to respond, Ranmaru pulled on his wrist as he himself stood up. He pulled Reiji down through the row of desks, a sly look on his face.

Reiji let himsef be pulled along, looking up at the back of Ranmaru's head as he was pulled out of the classroom.

_It's gonna' be a long day._

**~(OwO)~(OwO)~(OwO)~**

"So we like-...all change in here?"

"Yeah, you've never heard of a locker room before?"

"No, of course I have, I'm not an idiot. I just thought only professionals and other freaks used them."

Reiji let out an amused-sounding laugh as he set his bag down on the bench in the guy's locker room, opening it up so he could rummage through it. "We're not weirdos, this is just how things work here." He said, looking up at Ranmaru once he had pulled his change-out clothes from his bag.

"You're gonna change though, right?"

Ranmaru looked up, his eyes scanning the locker room so he could look at the multiple guys looking and pointing in his direction.

"Uhh..how about not. I'll bribe the coach to let me sit out since It's my first day anyway."

Reiji blinked and then rolled his eyes, standing up straight. "And you called the school-system weird." Shaking his head, he slid off the over-coat of his uniform, letting it fall to the ground. He then slid off his tie and gripped the hem of his T-shirt, prying the fabric from his skin.

"Well it's not my fault I-..." Ranmaru drifted off when the brunette started stripping, his eyes becoming focused on his now exposed torso.

_Holy shit._

Reiji hummed to himself as he soon slid off his pants, not looking back up at Ranmaru until he had pulled on his blue gym-shorts and his white tee. "You were saying?"

Ranmaru snapped out of his daze, hurrying to look away from the brunette. "Er..."

"Ahh? Well, c'mon, if you remember, then you can te me later." Reiji gestured for the silver-head to follow him as he turned to follow everyone else out of the locker room.

Ranmaru had to shake his head to clear his mind but soon followed, thinking the same as Reiji had thought before leaving the classroom earlier.

_It's gonna' be a long day._

**~(OwO)~(OwO)~(OwO)~**

"Hey look, sluts. Sluts everywhere."

"Pfft-! That's so mean!"

Ranmaru grinned when Reiji broke out into a laughing fit; the female-coach had exempted the rocker from today's class, but had told the silver-head to stretch along with everyone else. Though, at the moment, him and Reiji were mainly goofing off rather then doing as they were told.

"Not _all _the girls here are like Ren and her gang." Reiji laughed, lacing his fingers together and turning his hands over so his knuckles were facing himself, his arms extending so he could stretch his arms and pop his fingers.

"I don't know about that." Ranmaru snorted, his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, speak of the devils." Reiji used his index finger to gesture over to said group of girls, who had been looking their way for quite some time and were now walking their way over to them.

"Please tell me there are only four of them." Ranmaru said, cringing. "Don't worry, there are only four of them." Reiji chuckled, standing up on his toes so he could lean up towards Ranmaru and whisper to him, "The short one hates being called small, so make sure to tease her about it, it's so hilarious to watch her explode in rage."

Reiji leaned back down, meeting Ranmaru's grin before he looked towards Ren and her possy, who had walked their way up to them.

"What a coincidence!" Ren exclaimed, her hands on her hips; much like before, Masa-san was standing on her left, but on Ren's right side were two other girls that the silver-head hadn't encountered before.

Closest to the ginger was a rather tall girl with a well-endowed chest. Thin glasses were perched on her nose her bright green eyes showed through the small panes of glass. Her almost-curly blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and down her backside, stopping at her lower back.

Beside said blonde was a much, _much _shorter blonde, whose hair was paler in colour. Said female had her arms crossed firmly over her chest, her blue eyes showing obvious irritation and a red-pin keeping her short bangs out of her eyes.

"Holy shit you're short."

Ranmaru didn't even bother to respond to Ren, he just automatically went to doing as Reiji had said and started messing with the shortest girl.

"Excuse me?! Syoko Kurusu is _not _short mister rock-star!" The young girl shouted.

If it wasn't for the fact that the tall blonde-who must've been the 'Natt-chan' Ren had spoken about before-had hugged her from behind, Syoko probably would've attempted to maul Ranmaru's face off for calling her short.

"Yeah you are, like-...a leprechaun is considered a giant compared to you." Ranmaru bluntly said, Ren interrupting Syoko before she had a chance to snap back a response.

"Syo-chan, Syo-chan; relax. He's only kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Anyway~!" Ren let a smirk form on her lips as she took a step forward, pressing her chest to Ranmaru's. "Why aren't you changed out~? Hmm~? I wanna' see more of that hot body of yours~."

Ranmaru just about growled in annoyance, but Reiji soon slid over and pushed Ren back, stepping between her and Ranmaru so she had to stay back.

"Hey, he doesn't like you harassing him, so stop it." The brunette said, a frown on his own lips.

"Oh~? He doesn't~? Are you saying he wants to be left alone~?" Ren smoothly asked, using her fingers to twirl a piece of her own hair. "Then maybe _you _should get away from him as well."

"Jenguji-san, maybe we should just leave them be." Natsuki offered, still holding an angered Syo in her arms, a bright smile on her plump lips. "No, I can do what I want. So shut your trap, Natt-chan."

"She's nice enough to be your friend, don't snap at her like that." Reiji cut in, absolutely hating the way Ren treated her said to be 'friends', who were all actually really nice. [Not including when Syoko wasn't teased about her height and set off.]

"At least I have friends to snap at."

"For your information, I _have _friends, way more then you too." Reiji shot back.

"Yeah, those idiots you hang out with are _totally _your friends; really, the only one I'm sure actually likes you is that red-headed queer."

Reiji's eyebrow twitched. "You leave Otoyan out of this, he's sweet and thirty-times smarter then you, you have no right to talk about him like that."

"Stabbing yourself in the eye with a pencil is considered smart in your world~? Oh my, what kind of innocent-little bubble do you even _live _in~?"

"One that's obviously too good for you."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Nothing's too good for me. Watch your mouth."

"Oh, nothing's too good for you~? Then why doesn't Ran-ran like you?" Taking a step forward, Reiji got in Ren's face. "Answer me that, princess."

_"Students, students! Take your seats! Beginning stretch is over!"_

The coach called out, her voice echoing throughout the gym and putting an end to the current feud.

Ren hissed, her eye contact with Reiji breaking momentarily so the two of them could look towards the coach. "You better watch your back, dirt-face. I've put up with your shit for _far _too long." Ren growled once she had turned back to the brunette, her voice low and full of malice.

"That's my line." Reiji said back, folding his arms over his chest and waiting for Ren to walk away.

A hiss followed his statement and Ren turned to look at her girls. "Come on girls." She snapped, stomping off towards the front of the gym where the students were beginning to gather, her little 'possy' quickly following after her.

"Jeez..." Reiji let out a sigh, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Hey."

Reiji let out something similar to a squeak when a pair of hands gripped his shoulders from behind and spun him around. "E-eh?! Y-yes?!" He had almost forgotten Ranmaru was even there.

"Don't let those bitches get to you, alright?" Ranmaru's tone-of-voice showed he was being completely serious, Reiji blinking in suprise. "A-ah?"

_He actually cares?_

"Okay?"

"Okay, okay...I wont." Reiji said, stepping back a bit once he was released once again.

Once he had responded, Ranmaru had stood back up straight and looked away from him. "You better get with everyone else before you get in trouble." He said, Reiji giving a small smile and a nod.

"I'll talk to you after class." Reiji said, looking towards where the rest of the class was gathering before sprinting towards the group.

_I really like my new friend._

**~(OwO)~(OwO)~(OwO)~**

"Oi."

Reiji looked up when he was spoken to, just finishing up re-packing his gym clothes back into his backpack; he was the last person left in the boy's locker room, at least, he thought he was, it seemed Ranmaru had stayed back and waited for him.

"Oh, hey." Reiji smiled, closing his bag back and slinging it back over his shoulder. "What class you have next?" The silver-head asked, honestly not wanting to be separated from the _one _student that actually _liked _him and didn't treat him like the rock-star he was.

"Art."

"Can I come with you?"

Reiji blinked. "What for? Don'cha have your own connections-class next?"

Ranmaru sighed, shrugging a bit. "My manager signed me up for drama, but I don't wanna' go."

"Oh, m'kay~. Then yeah, you can come with me."

Reiji moved to brush past the silver-head so he could exit the locker room, but stopped short when the back of his shirt was grabbed, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Ran-ran?" He looked over his shoulder in surprise. "What is it?"

"Give me your number."

Reiji slowly blinked. "Wha-? Why?"

"So you can text me your address, I'm coming over to your place later; remember, you gotta' teach me that 'French' shit?" Ranmaru raised an eyebrow, honestly a bit shocked Reiji had already forgotten.

"Ehh-? Oh! Right! Sorry! I guess I forgot." Reiji said a bit sheepishly, prying himself from Ranmaru's grip so he could turn towards him all the way. "But, my phone's in my locker, and I can't get to it until after the next class, so-..." He reached into the front of his bag and pulled out a green marker. "-here."

Taking a hold of Ranmaru's arm, Reiji pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and stepped closer, pressing the marker tip to his skin so he could begin to write. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ranmaru demanded in an irritated tone.

"Writing my phone number on your arm of course. What else would I be doing?" Reiji asked with a chuckle, re-capping his marker once he had finished. "I'm giving you my number now so you can remind me to give you my address later." He said, sliding the marker back into his bag so he could smile up at Ranmaru.

"Now, I gotta' get to class, and if you're gonna come with me, we should go ahead and get going."

"Actually, I'll catch up with you."

"But you don't know where-"

"I'll figure it out." Ranmaru waved it off, reaching out to push on Reiji's forehead. "Go."

Reiji let out a small whine, reaching up to bat Ranmaru's hand away before saying, "Ne, yeah yeah. I'm going." He said, turning so he could saunter his way out of the locker room. "Don't take too long!" He called before the door shut behind him.

Once the brunette was gone, Ranmaru let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, holding his arm out so he could read over the number that had been written on his skin in green, permanent ink.

_Why was his heart racing like it was?_

**~(OwO)~(OwO)~(OwO)~**

[Hey, the address, text me it.  
-FuckingKurosaki]

Reiji was walking his way home when his phone vibrated, a small laugh leaving his lips when he finally read over the text.

[113 Rainbow road.  
-Rei-chan]

Reiji didn't even get a chance to put his phone back in his pocket before it vibrated again.

[Holy shit, that's a real place? What the fuck, why don't I live there.  
-FuckingKurosaki]

Reiji couldn't help it, he laughed again.

[It's actually the address for my family's bentou shop. Since I'm the one that opens and closes the shop in the mornings and at night, I live on the second floor of the building. My mom and sis live at this apartment down the street.  
-Rei-chan]

Reiji sighed a bit once the message was sent, looking up towards the sky as he walked.

_Speaking of which, where was his sister? He didn't like walking home alone. _

[Your family owns a bentou shop?  
-FuckingKurosaki]

[Mhm. I work there as a server, which reminds me, you can come over later around five, okay?  
-Rei-chan]

[Fine.  
See you then.  
-FuckingKurosaki]

Reiji smiled once he had read over the text, typing a rather short response back before sliding his phone back into the back pocket of his pants.

After a few minutes, the brunette had walked his way back to his mother's shop. He blinked when he saw it was closed for the time being, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as he pushed open the two glass doors of the building and slipped inside.

"Mom?"

He cringed at the intoxicating stench that filled his nose; it was a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes, things he knew the smell of much too well from being in high-school for as long as he had been.

"Ughhh..."

Reiji slipped his bag off and looked across the room at one of the tables of the shop, his mom and sister both sitting around it, the oldest female''s face buried in her arms and the younger-girl slouched back in her chair, her head back.  
Bottles of different kinds of alcohol and cigarette buds surrounded them both.

"What the-..."

_They were smoking and drinking? _

"Guys!" Reiji made his way across the room, sighing a bit as he stooped down to pick up the discarded bottles and set them back on the table. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Shu' up..." Raiko snapped in a groggy, slurred tone, her eyes half lidded and hazed over. "We can...d-...do wha' we wan'..." She practically groaned, the teen's mom doing the same and slowly sitting up, dark rings under her eyes. "Y-...your sis' is right...shu' up. Don' tell us wha' to do...Go get us m-...more to d'wink..."

Reiji frowned. "I will not. You guys shouldn't even be smoking, much less drinking."

_They had never done such a thing before...so why were they now? Not to mention they were treating him horribly all of a sudden._

"I said..._go get us more ta' d'wink." _His mother repeated in a slurred, but more threatening tone, her glazed over eyes narrowing.

"Mom, no."

**SMACK!**

A few of the drinks on the table clattered to the ground, Reiji blinking and taking a few steps back, putting a hand over his stinging cheek, which soon reddened.

"Mom...?"

_Did she just...hit me?_

"Go to your ro-...room, a-and don' come out for the w'est of da' nigh'."

"But-...Mom I have tutoring later." Reiji said, his voice holding a bit of fright in it, the brunette not used to seeing his parent like this.

"Go!"

Reiji flinched before giving a small nod, looking down at his drunken sister and glaring, intoxicating mother before he sprinted his way across the room, making his way up the stairs behind the front counter of the shop.

_I can't believe she just hit me...what the heck is going on with her and Raiko?_

**Alex: Long chapter is long. :U**

**Ranmaru: And what the hell was with the, "~(OwO)~(OwO)~(OwO)~" shit?**

**Alex: Hey! That's my new scene-switch thingy! I got tired of using the lines!**

**Reiji: The faces look like Ran-ran when he's drunk. :3**

**Alex: PFFT-!**

**Ranmaru: Reiji, don't make me hurt you.**

**Reiji: I would love that.**

**Ranmaru: :u Don't test me.**

**Alex: Anyway...**

**Reviews are welcome~. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranmaru: Dude, why the fuck did this take you so long.**

**Reiji: Yeah, I agree with RanRan! You shouldn't have taken so long with this, Admin-chan. D:**

**Alex: Hey, hey, relax, relax. I'm still working on getting my ass back in gear. :U So hush or else I'll make Ranmaru fuck you.**

**Ranmaru: -chokes on air-**

**Reiji: ._.**

**Alex: Mhm. I went there.**

**Ranmaru: No, dear god, stop it.**

**Reiji: I-**

**Ranmaru: Reiji no, shut it.**

**Reiji: -...I wouldn't mind that~.**

**Ranmaru: Oh my fucking god-**

**Alex: ANYWAYS~!**

**On with the story~!**

**I do not own UtaPri. :3**

For what seemed like the millionth time in that past hour, Reiji's phone buzzed in his hand, signaling to him that he had received another text.

He let out a sigh, knowing it was from Ranmaru, but just decided to ignore it.

He was sitting up on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head leaned back against the wall, his head turned slightly so he could look out the window.

It was past five O'clock, and he had told the silver-head he could come over around that time, but he wasn't responding to any of the texts he was receiving, so he hoped he was giving the rocker the impression that he either wasn't home, or was busy and couldn't do the tutoring session today.

"Ah, I feel like I'm being so mean...but mom and sis' are downstairs and will kick my ass if I try to leave."

He had actually considered sneaking out, but he knew his sister and mother wouldn't be clocking out for at least another hour, and if they came up here and he was gone-...

He shuddered at the thought.

Sighing once more, Reiji closed his eyes, letting himself relax before slowly letting them re-open.

Now, what he _hadn't _been expecting to see when he opened his eyes once again was those multi-coloured orbs from before staring back at him.

**"ACK!"**

Reiji couldn't help it, he shrieked a little, and since he was sitting up against the wall, he smacked the back of his head on it, causing a small groan of pain to pass through his lips. "Oww..."

"Dude, open up."

Ranmaru's voice was slightly muffled through the glass of the window and Reiji sat up on his knees, putting his hands on the locks of his window so he could flick them open and push the glass up. "Ran-Ran what the heck? What are you doing at my window?" He asked, rubbing the side of his now slightly-bruised head.

_No, seriously. How did Ranmaru end up on his balcony above the shop? It didn't make any sense._

"You wouldn't answer my texts. Now move, I'm coming in." Without any warning, the silver-head pushed through the window and climbed into the room, using his hand to push Reiji out of his way.

"Wha-. No, Ran-Ran, you can't be here."

"And why not? You were the one that said I could come over." Hopping off the bed, Ranmaru dusted his hands off, sliding them into his pockets and turning on his heels so he could look at Reiji, who was just sliding to the edge of the bed. "Thought you were going to teach me some French."

"I was, but-ahaha, funny thing, something came up-"

"Something like what?"

**"Reiji Kiseragi Kotobuki! Ge' yo' ass dow' here now!" **The shout came as loud, but incredibly slurred, and the sound caused Ranmaru's eyebrow to shoot up. "Who the hell's that?"

**"Yea', Rei-ch'n! Hurry da' fuck up!"**

"Is that your mom and-"

Ranmaru was cut off when Reiji abruptly jumped up and covered his mouth with his hands, the look in his eyes just about screaming _hush. _

"They think I'm asleep." Reiji said is a quiet, but firm tone. _"Be quiet..."_

A small yelp soon came from the brunette when Ranmaru's hands shot up to take a hold of his wrists, prying his hands from over his mouth.

"Where did that bruise on your cheek come from. It wasn't there earlier."

Reiji froze up a little at that, and based on how intently the other's purple and silver-eyes were staring him down, lying wasn't an option.

"I-"

**"Reiji! I hear' yo' talkin' up dar'!"**

"Are they _drunk?"_

**"Reiji, we're comin' up dar'!"**

This time, the sounds of chairs being pushed back and footsteps heading towards the stairs followed, causing Reiji's eyes to widen.

"They're drunk, aren't they?"

"S-shhh!" Reiji frantically waved his arms around, feeling a wave of panic wash over him.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on." Ranmaru's voice was firm and set, his arms crossing over his chest.

**"If you're awake you're gonna' be in big trouble mistar'!"**

_He could hear them coming up the stairs._

"I'm waiting."

"Ran-Ran!" Reiji cried frantically, his panic only growing worse when the silver-head started whistling.

_They were upstairs by now._

Without knowing what else to do, without hesitation, Reiji's hands shot up, pressing against either side of Ranmaru's face and yanking the rocker down until their lips forcefully pressed together, stopping all sound in the room.

Even if Ranmaru wanted to pull away, he couldn't, Reiji's hands soon coming up to get a firm grip on his hair. He then tugged him closer, his lips kneading against his, encouraging the silver-head's to start doing the same back.

_"Mnh-"_

**"I though' I heard him talkin' or somethin'."**

**"I did too. Guess we heard things."**

**"Let's go get mor' ta' d'wink."**

**"Agweed."**

It wasn't until the footsteps could be heard disappearing back down the stairs that Reiji let go of Ranmaru, both of their mouths open and a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues.

"...I'm sorry. I would've gotten in a heck of a lot of trouble for having you here." Reiji softly said after a few moments of silence went by, letting his eyes slowly shift to the floor.

"I...uhh...It's cool...I guess...It was kinda' my own fault..." Ranmaru almost awkwardly responded, raising one hand to rub the back of his neck as he looked away from the brunette, speaking in a quieter tone then before.

"Er..."

"Uhh, so-..."

"I guess I should explain to you what happened..?" Reiji offered, hoping to make the atmosphere seem less awkward then it really was at the moment.

"Yeah...Y-...You should..."

_Was it weird that they both enjoyed the kiss...?_

_And...hadn't they just met earlier today?_

**~(OwO)~(OwO)~(OwO)~**

"She..._hit_ you?"

"Yeah, but it's never happened before! I swear!" Reiji's hands waved around frantically.

Him and Ranmaru were both sitting on his bed, the silver-head leaning back on his hands while Reiji rummaged through his school-bag, looking for his French text-book.

"But...still-" Ranmaru's eyebrows were furrowed together. "...Why...?"

"I dunno' to be honest...Like I said, she's never done it before. Not to mention sis' is always talking about how stupid it is for teenagers to be drinking at their ages...So it makes no sense for her to be drinking...Smoking, maybe, but not drinking." He openly sighed, pulling out the large text-book and pushing his book-bag off the bed, letting it hit the floor with a small 'thud'.

"Man..."

Ranmaru let his gaze turn to the window.

"Yeah...but, hey, it's fine. It's probably just a one time thing. So relax; let's get started on that French now, m'kay~?"

"...Alright."

**Reiji: You...You made me kiss him.**

**Ranmaru: I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.**

**Alex: Guys, you're terrible! You know you both liked it.**

**Ranmaru: -gagging-**

**Reiji: Ran-Ran you're so mean! D:**

**Alex: -groans- Ugh, you two are a handful...**

**Reviews are welcome~. :3**


End file.
